The present invention relates generally to construction toys and games, and toys and games involving the spinning of tops and the like, and more particularly to a toy/game where a track or maze for a spinning top is constructed by the user.
In the game of "skittles" a player stands a number of pins upright in a maze, and then launches a top with the object of knocking over as many of the pins as possible. The player's score for a particular launch is equal to the number of pins which were knocked over. In a variation of the game, the pins are given different values depending on their location within the maze, with pins located in less accessible regions generally being assigned higher values, and the player's score is equal to the sum of the values of the pins which have been knocked over.
Currently, the geometry of such spinning top tracks is limited to two dimensions, and is not adjustable or changeable. These limitations act to somewhat restrict interest with the game.
However, providing a modular system where the player can design and construct the track, and play skittles games with the track which he or she constructed, greatly enhances the play value. Experimentation with various track geometries further enhances the play value and, in addition, is an entertaining way for a player to gain an intuitive understanding of the principal of the "random walk" (an important concept to the scientific understanding of phenomena such as air pressure).
Furthermore, a three-dimensional track system for a spinning top provides a range of interesting kinetic opportunities unavailable with a two-dimensional system. Due to the stability of spinning objects, the top can not only bounce off rails and other obstacles, it can go up and down ramps, and even fall off ledges and through "trap doors," while remaining spinning. In one alternate embodiment the top is even launched through the air to a higher level by a spring-loaded "ejector pad."
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a construction toy, particularly a toy for construction of a maze through which a spinning top travels.
It is also a general object of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional track for a spinning top, particularly a three-dimensional track which may be constructed by the player.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a construction toy that allows the user to construct a spinning top track of multiple levels.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a spinning top construction toy with removably connectable track pieces and rail pieces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spinning top construction toy where the track is built from modular removable interlocking parts, and can be built relatively high without likelihood of toppling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a constructable spinning top track whose size can be extended indefinitely.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spinning top track that allows for a top to fall from one track level to another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spinning top track in which multiple tops may spin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spinning top track in which the launching point of the top may be altered.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spinning top track with more than one area adapted for the launching of a top.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toy comprised of track pieces, rail pieces, and dowels for construction of an enclosed system through which a spinning top may travel.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing detailed description. These various embodiments and their ramifications are addressed in greater detail in the Detailed Description.